badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Maryann the Demon
This is the story of Maryann. During the 1800's, there was a girl named Maryann. Maryann had horrible parents, always beating her up, rarely gives her food, sometimes gives her water, and the parents were aggressive to others. One day, Maryann tried to run away, but her parents warned that if she tried to run away again and was caught, she would go in a box and be in a lake. But Maryann had to make a plan. Her plan was to distract her parents by toy spiders that looked like real spiders (yes Maryann's parents are afraid of spiders) and then Maryann would run out of her house, going somewhere else to live. However, her plan backfired. The parents ran away from the spiders and they saw Maryann running away. The dad caught Maryann and put her in a box. Then, the parents placed her in a flowing river. Maryann was stuck in the box for a week with little food and little water. A child around Maryann's age named Rick grabbed the box, and then Maryann came out of the box, dehydrated and starving. Rick had bread he was going to feed to the ducks but gave it to Maryann and gave her a cup of water from the lake. "The lake is our water where I am," Rick said, "We aren't like everyone who lives in the west, my family isn't as rich as others." Maryann felt glad that somebody cared about her, and usually ''nobody ''cares about Maryann. Sadly, Rick's mom said she won't take care of Maryann, so she had to live by herself. Rick gave her a sword and a cup. "The sword is for killing animals," Rick said, "And the cup is for water." Maryann would everyday kill animals and drink water. One day, Maryann decided to murder people. She decided to kill her rude grandfather by slicing off his head and then drinking the blood. Maryann has done this for 15 years until she married Rick. But when Rick is sleeping, she would slice someone's head off and suck all the blood. However, Rick and Maryann had twins, a boy and a girl. The boy was named Richard and the girl Mary. Now there was no chance for murder, so she lied to Rick that she would be on vacation and wouldn't be back in a few weeks. What Maryann was doing was murdering people at another village. One day someone made her a soldier at battle. She would usually stab the person, eat the person's guts (like the heart, lungs, etc.), and drink their blood. But one person named Jake captured Maryann. Jake had locked her in his basement and usually would beat her up. Jake admitted that he is her parent's slave and demands to do certain things. Maryann was stuck with Jake until she gave birth to Jake's triplets named Nick (boy), Catherine (girl), and Jordan (boy). After the babies were born, Jake got a knife. sliced off Maryann's head, sliced off her arms in half, and sliced her legs in half. Maryann became a demon for revenge ever since her death. If you ever go into a mirror in a dark room and say, "Maryann, Maryann, Maryann, where are you? I want to see you," You would hear a quiet girl's voice saying, "I'm here for your soul..." And would curse you. You don't want to be cursed by Maryann the demon. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Monster